Rise of New Whirlpool
by The Doctor 2010
Summary: Rewrite of my story New Whirlpool, now with more content, more character development and new things happening. Naruto leaves Konoha searching for a place she will fit in and become strong only to find other Uzumaki. Warning: Female Naruto, enjoy.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Sasuke wouldn't have abandoned his true friends and village for a pedophile. So I think it is pretty clear that I don't own it, ne?

Wow, the main body of this chapter is just over eight thousand words. I hope this makes for a good beginning and maybe a better one than the original. Speaking of original, this is a rewrite of New Whirlpool in hopes to make it much better. I will be including a lot of stuff that wasn't in the original while keeping pretty much the same set up. This is a story about Naruto finding family, though if they accept her is still to be seen. She will come back to Konoha some day to show them just how strong she has gotten but I have no pairings in mind for her and not sure if I will include one. Even if I do it is seriously doubtful that it would be with Sasuke. I do have one pairing in mind though and that is one of my OC's with one of Konoha's rookies later on in the story. I tried to decide if I should replace the original or start a new one as there is plenty enough change to warrant it. I went with this direction so the original would still be up to compare with.

As for my stories, none of them is abandoned. My priority for them though is this one and Naruto Reborn both getting the highest. Next would be Healing which I am pretty much happy with how it is going. After that is Burning Ember which I am in the process of fixing up much like this story. And finally there is Back to the Beginning which while isn't abandoned it is on hold while I try and figure out where exactly I want to take it. I know somewhat what I want to do with it but I lost all the notes I had on it so I'm pretty much back to square one except for the few ideas I remember such as future Gwen trying to help the Kevin of the past.

I will at least try and have one update a week if not more, I will try and get as much as I can done but my life is shit right now so sometimes I don't get much time to write much less any peace.

Also, I am thinking of writing a more light hearted, somewhat comical story of Naruto being the reborn Prince Laharl after he is reborn from becoming a Prinny. He doesn't know that though until a short while before graduating the academy. It will feature several characters from Disgaea, Makai Kingdom as well as Prier from La Pucelle Tactics. Older and sexier versions of Etna and Flonne along with a host of Prinnies also make their mark an Naruto's personality will be a mixture of Naruto and Laharl along with several new quirks such as being a bit of a pervert. What do you all think?

Two quick warnings, the first part of the chapter is from Naruto's memory of the night before so there isn't much conversation there. It is more of a summary in a way of the Mizuki ordeal but I'm sure most everyone knows it so I just summarized it for the ones who don't while not drawing it out forever for the ones who do. The second warning is that this is a female Naruto story and I know there are people who don't like that. I'm sorry that you don't but that is what this is and you really should give some of them a chance as there are some ass kicking ones. I have been accused by several people of only writing a female Naruto story so I can have her 'fuck' (that was how they put it, how several people came up with pretty much the same accusation in near the same words is beyond me) my favorite male character. Some of you I already talked to but to those who I haven't because I find that kind of a rude way to put it, I don't normally write stories with a pairing in mind as I write them trying to make a good scenario such as what would happen if lost and forbidden technology was uncovered and used to create a new Cutie Honey in Konoha or a story about a sad and lonely girl who is the nine-tailed fox's container finding a family she thought was dead and finding the love she craved through all of her life. Hence this story has no pairing with Naruto at the moment. Can that change down the road? It is possible but I will say this right now, it will NOT be with Sasuke. Sorry all you Sasuke X Naruto fans. I am not a fan of Sasuke but that doesn't mean I will write him in a bad light all the time if ever. In fact one of my stories even writes him in a very good light though he most likely won't be paired with Naruto no matter how much he wishes it. Of course there is the occasional story that I will write with pairing alrady in mind such as Healing but that won't happen often.

Well enough of my ramblings and on with the show...err...story...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rise of New Whirlpool

Chapter 1

By The Doctor 2010

(Rewrite of New Whirlpool)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After fighting so hard and so long to prove that she would make a worthy genin and show those instructors who belittled her every achievement. After all of the literal blood, sweat and tears, especially the blood and tears, she had finally earned her forehead protector. Granted it wasn't through the most usual of means as the assistant instructor had took her aside and lied to her about the make-up exam.

All she had to do was prove that she had good stealth capability by stealing a scroll from the Hokage's library. Then all she had to do was learn just one jutsu from it to show that she could follow written directions easily while showing that she was good at chakra manipulation. It was so easy sounding as her pranks had taught her how to be stealthy and her one original jutsu proved that she was good at manipulating chakra. As for understanding written instructions, she learned about ninety percent of everything she knew from the scrolls borrowed from her jiji.

All in all the make-up exam should have been a breeze and in a way it was. She had managed to steal the scroll well under the given time by Mizuki. Retreating to the assigned area in the forest near the old run down shack was child's play. It was when she unrolled the scroll to see the first technique that she wanted to start hitting her head against one of the many surrounding trees. It was a bunshin technique, her weakest academy ability but it was different from it at the same time. It was the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, or literally Multiple Shadow Clone Technique which would allow the user to create many clones of them self that was solid unlike most other bunshin techniques.

She was determined to prove that she deserved to pass and become a genin of Konoha so that one day she could become Hokage and earn the villagers respect. To obtain that dream, her life's goal, she worked hard over the next hour and not only learned the technique but master it as well. She had finally completed the last part of the exam and rolled up the scroll and replaced it on her back to show Iruka who had just arrived.

The exam was going so smoothly so far that she was sure nothing would stand in her way of acing this make up exam. Prove her stealth skills by stealing and escaping with the Forbidden Scroll? Check. Prove her ability to comprehend written instructions and follow them while showing she had good chakra manipulation skills? Big check! Perform the newly learned jutsu in front of Mizuki...or she guessed Iruka since he was the one that showed up?

...

She was screwed, the silver haired bastard lied to her and attacked both Iruka and her to steal the scroll for his own gains. She fled into the forest after Mizuki revealed that she was the demon reborn while Iruka argued that she was only the creature's prison. Either was she knew why everyone in the village hated her now and was beginning to realize she would never have a chance to be anything since her fate was sealed much like the demon.

Running from the fighting teachers who quickly broke off to give chase to her the blonde hid as best she could and was shocked when Iruka landed near by. He looked directly at her and put his finger to his lips in a silencing gesture as he transformed into her own boyish looking image, orange jumpsuit and all. When Mizuki found the fake Naruto the two fought more and Iruka said things that tugged at the girl's heart. Of course Iruka's words could have been lies to lull the blonde into a false sense of security but Naruto was sure that Iruka was telling the truth. Every word sounded heartfelt and sincere so when Mizuki got the upper hand and was about to kill Iruka Naruto stopped him.

Naruto finally had a chance to shine and prove both to herself and her teacher that she could be more than everyone saw her as. She could be a loving yet strong individual, a person to stand up for their friends and comrades and protect them with her life. She used her new jutsu to create hundreds of shadow clones surrounding the traitor before the army of blondes beat him to a pulp. The cries of "Mommy" coming from Mizuki was far more girly sounding than the blonde ever was making her smile sadistically on the inside.

After it was all said and done the injured Iruka called her over and had her close her eyes. The weight of her goggles disappeared off of her head as they were pulled down to hang around her neck as a new weight took their place. Opening her eyes once again she realized that Iruka's forehead protector was gone. Gingerly reaching up with one hand she fingered the cold metal at the center of the headband wrapped around her head before Iruka whispered a soft, "You pass."

For nearly five minutes Naruto whopped and jumped about the area celebrating that all her hard work had finally paid off. Some tears threatened to spill but she held them back while it was okay to celebrate crying wasn't okay. She never let anyone see her cry when she didn't have to, the only one who ever really did was the old man himself since the Hokage had been the only person she ever truly trusted since she loved him like a grandfather.

ANBU finally arrived at the clearing and escorted Mizuki away to see whoever this Ibiki person they talked about while Iruka and herself was escorted to the Hokage's office. Her mood quickly changed from joyous to depressed as she remembered about the fox being sealed inside her. After several hours of talking and Naruto's biggest secret being revealed to Iruka the blonde finally began to calm down and accept that she wasn't the demon reborn if the old man was sure that she wasn't.

It was well after midnight when the Hokage assigned an ANBU to escort Naruto home for the night after telling her to stop by around lunchtime after he saw the council. Apparently all the paperwork from the exams was completed and turned in right after the exams finished and was already approved. While if she passed the exam the council couldn't keep her from becoming a genin the way she passed was highly unorthodox. It wasn't really the civilian council as they didn't have much pull in the shinobi aspects of the village but the clan heads would have to okay it was well.

While Naruto didn't understand much about politics and the council as she always believed the Hokage was the leader of the village she conceded. Her jiji reassured her that everything would turn out okay and that she was a ninja and he would show her just how proud he was of that fact. He had promised to take her out to Ichiraku's Ramen for all she could eat and afterwards take her shopping for new shinobi gear as a graduation gift.

She couldn't sleep that well, a mixture of excitement with the negative feelings of finding out that she was the prison for the strongest of all bijuu. When she finally did fall asleep it wasn't for long as she was plagued by nightmares of the villagers attacking her and as she laid in bed awake after some of those dreams everything made sense. The shouts of demon and the hatred directed at her from the villagers should have gave her some clue but now that she knew that clue everything made sense. A small part of her wondered if she would ever earn their respect and acceptance.

Finally morning did come and a bleary eyed blonde climbed out of bed and ate a small breakfast of an orange and a glass of water. It wasn't that she was trying to save room for all of that ramen later but it was all she had left in the dingy apartment. A cold shower followed that making her curse her landlord again as he apparently turned the hot water off again. He would of course lie and say it was broken if asked about it before he had to pretend and look at it by the Hokage and fix it, or as she knew better, turn it back on.

She stood in front of the cracked mirror on the back of her bedroom door wearing only a plain pair of panties, the only mirror in the apartment as the one from the medicine cabinet was completely gone. She got the one of the door out of the trash somewhere and cleaned it off and hung it up. Despite the few cracks it was a full length mirror that she liked even it reminded her of the ugly truth that was her biggest secret.

For as long as she could remember the Hokage had made her lie to people and tell them that she was a boy. She had to dress and act like one and despite wanting to do otherwise she followed her jiji's orders. He promised her that it was for her own protection and when the beatings from the villagers started she learned why acting like a boy was so important. She learned early on what it meant to be a girl around so many people who hated her. She wasn't truly allowed to have a normal childhood as not only did the Hokage but her temporary caretaker explained everything about the birds and the bees. She learned about sex and how some people was cruel and forced themselves on girls, sometimes in a way just to hurt them. With her inability to protect herself from the villagers and the fact that she couldn't be watched twenty four hours a day the need for her biggest secret began and continued to this day.

Looking at herself in the mirror she wanted to blanche, her hair was so short and spiky and not pretty at all like she wished. She admitted that she was a tomboy, she even invented the Oiroke no Jutsu to mess with the heads of perverts. It was created partly how she wished she could look, how she wanted to look when she grew up but she had resolved herself to that not happening unless she could become a lot stronger to protect herself.

She was short for her age though she was starting to develop as her body was starting to get more curvy which her jumpsuit wouldn't be able to hide forever. Her forming breasts may have been small so far, just small bumps at the moment but they were developing fast and her chest binding weren't going to hide them forever. In fact she hated wearing the damn wrapping anyways as it was highly uncomfortable but given the choice of her real gender becoming public knowledge that would up the chances of her getting assaulted and the choice of staying safe from that just a little longer in exchange for her comfort she easily chose the later option.

Sighing she took the wrapping she had sitting on her stained mattress, the only bedding she had as there was no bed frame and the mattress itself had clearly seen better days. She slowly wrapped it around her chest tightly once again wishing that it was unnecessary. After that she pulled the orange jumpsuit hanging on the wall and pulled it on while blanching at the color. While it was true she did kind of like orange it wasn't the first color she would chose for an outfit. Beggars can't be choosers though as it was the only thing she could get that was baggy enough to work that someone would sell her. It made her a bigger target though as she was easy to spot and while it was bad enough in the village being a shinobi with it could get her killed. That was one thing she was hoping the Hokage would help her with, after all he did promise to buy her new shinobi gear as a graduation gift.

After running her fingers through her hair to mess it up even more than it was she pulled the forehead protector from the jumpsuit's pocket and tied it in place around her head before heading off. Just before leaving the apartment she stopped and slid on her shinobi sandals while once again hoping to get a new pair with her new gear that jiji promised her. Her current blue sandals were getting too small and looked like they would fall apart at any second.

Shutting the door behind her she sidestepped several rats that ran back and forth in the hallway scrunching up her nose, if there was no one else living in the apartment complex then she would think that the landlord purposely put them there. There were a few other families though, ones who didn't have much money and didn't have much more choice than rent at the building. Like the rest of the village they hated her but they mostly left her alone except for the occasional glare.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air when she hit the street Naruto couldn't help but feel good, the slight breeze feeling as if it was carrying away all of her worries. Even if she was only a genin she would be going on missions soon and earning her own money which should be even more than the monthly allowance that the old man gave her. Plus she would be an official ninja of Konoha meaning that she could move to the shinobi district were only the village ninja was allowed to rent. It wasn't to be discriminating though as Naruto knew that ninja would sometimes go on missions that would become a virtual bloodbath and civilian neighbors did not want to see the person next door coming home drenched in blood.

With a skip to her step Naruto made her way through town proudly showing off her forehead protector and new rank. The hushed yet harsh whispers and glares of the people out and about doing their business was just sliding off the blonde as she refused to let them get to her. The first step in her dream had been achieved and there was nothing that they could say that would sour her mood.

Thanks to her excitement it didn't seem to take that long to reach the Hokage tower where she saw his assistant sitting at the desk outside of the Hokage office. Raidō Namiashi wore the standard chunin outfit with vest, the scar across his face prominent making the blonde wince a bit. A part of her wanted to apologize as she knew the injury happened during the Kyuubi attack but she didn't want him or anyone else to know that she now knew the truth. Looking closer a small lump began to form in the pit of her stomach, instead of directing the normal glare at Naruto he was smirking.

"Hi Namiashi-san, Hokage-jiji wanted me to come by this morning. Is he back from the council meeting?" Naruto asked while flashing the man a bright smile, trying her best to be friendly as usual.

"Of course he is and he is waiting for you." Radio said while smiling back at it. There was a hint of smug satisfaction in the man's voice which served to increase the uneasy feeling the blonde was starting to get. "Go right on in."

Keeping an eye on the man Naruto pushed the doors to the office open and let herself in. The Hokage was standing at the window facing out it, the smoke from his pipe filling the office. He often smoked his pipe but the only time he smoked this much was when something was seriously wrong or he had way too much paperwork. Since his desk was mostly void of paperwork for once there must have been something wrong.

"Hi jiji." Naruto said while maintaining her cheery persona though a hint of worry entered her eyes.

"Ah, Naruto-chan." The old man sighed as he turned around, his face showing his age for once as an air of guilt and sadness seemed to permeate the air around him. "I have something very important to tell you but I don't want you to worry. I am doing my best to resolve everything."

"What is it jiji?" Naruto asked moving closer to the old man who moved to sit in his chair putting his pipe in the full ashtray sitting on the desk.

"The council has decided not to accept your status as genin since you didn't complete the official exam." The Hokage sighed, weariness filling his voice. "I need your forehead protector back for the time being until I get this cleared up. It will only be for a day or two I'm sure."

"I don't understand." Naruto said as she could feel the burning in her eyes as tears welled up. Her dream was crumbling after just a short time, it wasn't fair.

"If it was just the civilian council it would be easy enough to deal with but there was just enough votes from the clan heads against you." The man said rubbing his eyes.

"But Iruka-sensei said I passed, that has to count for something!" Naruto cried out though she wasn't sure if it was from anger or pain or even a mixture of the two. The Hokage was the leader of the village and Iruka was her teacher, if they both said she passed then how the hell could the council say she didn't? Was the old man betraying her?

"I'm sorry Naruto-chan, I am trying as hard as I can to get this taken care of but if the council holds it up until after team placements at the end of the week then you have to wait until next year. If you pass the official exam no one can deny you then." The man said while staring at Naruto with his eyes pleading. "Like I said, if it was just the civilian council then I could easily get it taken care of. The fools on the civilian council has managed to convince enough of the clan heads that you are the..."

"That I'm the demon!" Naruto spat out yanking the headband off her head and clenching it at her side as tears fell unchecked. Did the old man really view her as the demon but only pretended to be nice to her? She knew deep down that he didn't think that way but she was hurting too much and couldn't understand how he truly couldn't do anything. He was the Hokage, how could he not be able to do anything?

"Naruto-chan, I am truly, truly sorry." He said as he looked sadly at the young, heartbroken girl.

"You know what, Hokage-_sama_?" Naruto spat angrily yet hurt at the same time while emphasizing the honorific with disgust. She threw the headband at the old man before declaring, "Screw the council! And if you want to be their bitch then screw you to!"

"Naruto!" The Hokage called, his voice going on but she drowned him out as she fled the office ignoring the two ANBU guards that was coming in. One was wearing a dog mask while the other a snake one. There faces may not have been visible but by their stances you could tell that they were shocked by what little they witnessed.

She fled the tower ignoring Radio's snide comment and harsh chuckle as well as not paying any attention to any of the hateful looks the villagers shot her. She also didn't see the few confused and sympathetic looks that a few shot her either as she ran from her pain and the one that her heart was screaming that he betrayed her. A part of her mind didn't believe that but at the moment her aching heart was winning out over rational thought.

She finally made it to the training grounds and headed to the one she knew would be empty before collapsing in some trees sobbing. She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them as she lay on her side in a semi-fetal position sobbing. To her everything she worked so hard for and achieved was gone and she didn't know if she had the strength to even bother trying anymore. What good was it when her achievement, something she worked years toward was stripped from her not even twenty four hours after achieving it? The villagers hated her, most of the instructors hated her, the merchants hated her and now she was afraid that the only person to ever show kindness and love to her had hated her and got sick of trying to help a lost cause.

"Kit..." A soft voice called out after she laid there for who knew how long but the sun was hanging low in the sky when she cracked her eyes open and looked up while letting out a yawn. She felt a little better but she was still in a lot of pain but she couldn't stay where she was forever. She knew better than staying out after dark and despite her growling stomach she knew it was better off to stay safe that spend precious hours she couldn't afford trying to find a shop that would sell her anything remotely edible.

"Kit...Child...Listen to me..." The voice called again startling the blonde making her look around to not find anyone. Putting it off to her imagination she hurried off toward the direction of her apartment after drying her tears. She was too preoccupied to watch where she was going though as her mind drifted over what happened back at the tower over and over again. She did care for the old man and she was feeling guilty for what she had said and done but it happened in the heat of the moment. While she was still very scared that her jiji hated her just like everyone else or was just sick of her she knew he didn't deserve her harsh words after everything that he did do until now.

Maybe this was a sign? Perhaps she wasn't meant to be a ninja and all of this was happening as a way to show her that fact. Or maybe it was a test from some higher power such as God or the Kami to see if she could persevere. The problem was she was beginning to wonder if she could truly survive anymore.

She had no true friends as most students at the academy looked down on her even if a few tolerated her at the academy. Of course when classes was over for the day invites flew from one person to another to come over to their house of just hang out. She never received any of these invites, not even just one during all her time there. Because of this she had no one she could turn to talk things over friend to friend and as she grew older she doubted that would change. Just how much longer could she go without friends anyways?

If the Hokage was turning his back on her she would have absolutely no one to turn to. Of course there was Iruka but he didn't exactly show much interest in her until the last couple months at the academy. Some of it seemed encouraging such as when he gave her his own forehead protector but those times were few and far in between. She knew the fox killed his parents during the attack and knew that deep down he still resented her for it despite his claims otherwise.

She slowly shook her head trying to clear those thoughts from her mind while trudging forward at a depressed pace despite her worries about her safety. She halfway debated trying to go get some ramen before heading home but it was way on the other side of the market district, the same market district that was already farther than she liked normally from the apartment. In the end she crushed her hunger down refusing to give in to her stomachs demands. It wasn't as if she wasn't used to it, it was the whole reason she ate so much when her jiji paid for it. After all, when you wasn't sure when your next good meal like that was coming you eat and enjoy as much as you can.

She smelled the foul smoke before she saw it as she wasn't paying attention too much where she was going as her feet was traveling on auto-pilot. Looking up she gasped at seeing a large black cloud rise into the sky from the brightly burning flames that was consuming the entire apartment complex that her own apartment was located in. Taking off at a run she hurried the short distance to the last bit of her life going up in ashes. She was so consumed in her pain that she failed to see the brick heading her way before it struck her in the back of the head knocking her to the ground with a cry of surprise and pain. She had been struck with plenty of things before but most of them was sharp or was wielded by drunks making their strikes clumsy making them lack strength.

This time the attack wasn't from a drunk but from an angered woman who normally let the blonde haired child be. Through the pain and dizziness she could hear people rushing back and forth trying to stop the fire though it was obviously futile. A few of the people stopped though and joined the woman making the blonde's empty stomach that was growing increasingly queasy to flutter in nervousness. A few dry heaves as she clutched the painful bump on the side of her head ash she shakily climbed to her knees trying to push herself up.

"This is all your fault!" The woman sobbed angrily.

"Worthless demon!" A man spat running up to kick the blonde hard sending her through the air to crash back down to earth making her gasp in even more pain. The beatings often hurt and she could tell when they were going to be bad or not but none of them compared to this. They weren't drunks out looking to avenge their past losses. No, these were people who just lost their home and was angrily blaming it on the only person they could.

A few more people joined in making the blonde realize that this was going to be beyond anything that she ever experienced before and there was no way she could stop it. She couldn't protect herself from them, even with her skills it was impossible with the injure to her head. It was making everything spin so fast making her want to try throwing up again but with nothing on her stomach she didn't have anything to really vomit up.

"I think it's time you die! You've done nothing but plague us since you attacked and then you mock us by living here!" Another voice growled. Several more voices joined them in their taunts but she could no longer understand them as her world exploded in pain as strike after strike fell upon the young blonde who was helpless and unable to defend. A stray thought entered her mind wondering if she would finally find peace in death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A slow, steady drip was what the blonde woke up to as she was surprised to not feel any pain from the most recent beating she went through. Naruto shivered as she felt the water soaking into her clothes that was laying in it. Opening her eyes she found herself laying in a small tunnel with very shallow water with pipes running through it. She remembered descriptions of sewers and realized that the mob must have dumped her down in one or either the afterlife was a very weird place.

"Hello child, it is about time that you listened to me." A voice boomed, it's gravely voice booming out through the tunnel creating echoes. For some reason though Naruto could tell from which direction it came from originally and debated with herself a few moments before shrugging and deciding to follow it. It wasn't as if she had anything else to do. If she was stuck in a sewer then she needed to find a way out. If this was the afterlife then one direction was as good as another to start out on. She hoped it was the sewer theory as she didn't want to spend an eternity trapped in a sewer. She was sure that she heard the voice mumble something along the lines of, "Now you know how I felt these last few years."

It took several minutes as she turned one way or another every so often as she made her way through the sewer like mage while ignoring the smell at first. She was shocked though when she grumbled about it and wished that it smelled more like roses just before the scent changed to just that, roses. She wasn't sure how that happened but it was much better that the putrid smell just moments before.

She wasn't sure how she made it through the maze like she did without getting lost on the way to the voice but she was sure it came from the huge chamber she just entered. It was pretty dark in there, a few torches giving off a little light showing a large cage like door preventing her from going further. There wasn't a visible lock keeping it closed but there was a slip of paper with a seal on it and the kanji for 'mind seal' written on it.

"Hello child." The voice repeated as a huge shadow shifted from behind the bars but with the lack of light it was hard to make out. She was about to try thinking about more light to see if that would work like the smell thing did but was interrupted before she got the chance as the voice huffed out, "Do you have any idea how hard it is getting a self absorbed brat to answer you?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked shivering a bit. She had heard this voice before, it was the voice she heard earlier that she wrote off as her imagination. In fact, if she thought about it she heard the voice numerous times before that also. "Wh-Who are you?"

"I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, child. But for you, you may simply call me Kyu-chan." The voice said causing the blonde to take a step back to only lose her balance and fall on her ass as she stared up at the large cage as two large eyes glowing a golden color looked down on the blonde and chuckled.

Naruto felt a little fear wash over her before acceptance took hold, if she was still alive then the creature was probably going to kill her. After thinking of the way her life was going the blonde just didn't have the energy to care anymore as silent tears started spilling forth as she realized that this was the same demon fox that was sealed inside her. Surely it would hate her to for serving as it's prison.

"Silly kit, I am not going to kill you. I don't blame you for being trapped here." Kyu said, a hint of sadness creeping into it's voice.

"Your the fox that bastard sealed in me, aren't you?" Naruto asked, her voice sounding very tired even to herself. "Your just as much to blame as the bastard for everything I've been through."

"Did I ask to be jailed in a newborn child?" The fox asked, it's voice turning momentarily harsh. "I was only here after the damned Uchiha trash who dared thought they could get away with what they did! Do you think that you are the only one who suffered at he hands of this damned village?"

"I'm sorry." Naruto said hanging her head in shame.

"I should apologize to for snapping, I know better than anyone how you truly feel. You don't blame or hate anyone, you just want to be loved and accepted." Kyu sighed.

Naruto sniffed as her tears increased thinking back on the old man who did act like he loved and accepted her. Then she thought about the way he also turned against her stripping her of her genin status and once again thought about giving up.

"So you are so weak as to just give up?" The voice asked turning a little angry again. "Are you truly as weak and pathetic as the villagers say you are?"

"I'm not weak!" Naruto growled jumping to her feet as anger filled her though she knew that it was a lie. Something about the way the fox said it though just filled her with anger and the need to defend herself to the creature. She knew she was weak though, it was why she couldn't wear her hair long and wear pretty dresses or a cute outfit instead of the orange jumpsuit.

"Then prove it kit, prove to me that you aren't weak." Kyu said as it's voice took on a strange tone. "Come child...come face me."

"H-How do I get through the gate?" Naruto asked as she steeled her nerves while a part of her mind was screaming to not listen.

"The paper on the gate, simply bite your thumb so it bleeds a little and rub the blood across the words." Kyu explained as Naruto walked closer to the paper. She hesitated at first, unsure if she should do this but if she was going to die anyways at least it she could show that she wasn't as weak as everyone said she was. "Don't tell me you are backing out now...or are you?"

Naruto growled a bit before biting down on her thumb causing a little blood to well up there. With a quick swipe she smeared a little blood across the kanji and seal before it disappeared. The black lines that was there though started turning red, rippling outward from where the blood made contact with the paper. A small explosion surprised the blonde as she was flung back to land back on the ground only to look up as huge winds flung the door open violently as fog poured out of the door as a huge shadow of a fox started to come out. After a few moments and no fox the blond looked down to see the most beautiful looking red haired woman sashay out of the fog while stretching making parts of her body move in very interesting ways.

"You know if you keep your face that was for too long it may freeze in place." The woman giggled causing the blonde to get over her shock to realize she was gawking at what could only be described as a goddess which made the redhead giggle even more. "Oh believe me Naruto-chan, I am no goddess."

"Who are you, what happened to the fox?" Naruto asked. Her response was a huge grin from the woman before nine fox like tails popped into existence behind the woman answering the blondes question. "Y-You are the fox?"

"Yep! Although I swore to myself never to take this form again I believe the situation calls for it." Kyu said softly as she moved over to Naruto and kneeled down caressing her face. "I can't see how anyone could mistake such a beautiful and innocent looking child to be a bloodthirsty demon."

"Are you going to kill me now?" Naruto asked while gulping a bit before the woman settled herself and pulled the blonde into her lap.

"I'm a demon yes but I'm not bloodthirsty." Kyu said softly while cradling the child who seemed to melt into her embrace soaking up the warm feeling it created. "Only reason I attacked Konoha was because I was in a rage. Some people here did some very bad things and I made some bad mistakes trying to get my revenge. For all the pain it has caused you I am truly sorry."

"What happened?" Naruto asked softly but felt the woman stiffen a little.

"I'm sorry kit, it is still something I would rather not talk about." The woman sighed while stroking the child's hair. "I do want to make up for everything that you have been through and now that you have removed the seal that kept our minds separate we can talk much easier."

"But I thought I heard you before." Naruto said while fighting back a soft yawn.

"You did kit but it took great amounts of power for me to breech the seal that little bit. When you were knocked out I was able to draw your consciousness into the seal enough so we can talk but now that you removed it we can talk anytime." Kyu explained, "Even with the seal in place though I could still see and experience what you went through. I don't want you to have to endure any more pain like that."

Resting in the woman's arms so many thoughts ran through the blonde's head. It sounded like the woman may care for her but Naruto didn't want to get her hopes up too much yet. Of course there was the matter of the seal, if the woman was sealed inside Naruto then with the seal gone would the redhead leave? Could she posses her and take over the blonde's body?

"Of course I love you, I think of you as my own kit after all this time." Kyu said softly leaning over to kiss the top of the blonde's head. "And the seal you removed wasn't the physical seal so I am still trapped inside of you. And no I can't posses you, and even if I could I wouldn't."

"How are you doing that?" Naruto asked curiously turning a bit to look up into the redhead's eyes which was no longer glowing and was a beautiful emerald color.

"Doing what? Knowing what you are thinking?" Kyu asked to get a nod from the blonde. "While you couldn't hear me before without a lot of effort on my part...not that you listened anyways...I could always hear you. You broadcast your thoughts which I will teach you to not do. That will help you against anyone with skills like the Yamanaka as well as hide your personal thoughts from me."

"You're really going to teach me?" Naruto asked, her eyes growing wide with excitement and hope.

"Of course I will be teaching you kit, I will teach you as much as I can." Kyu giggled, "In fact, I can show you something now that is so easy to learn. In fact, you already unconsciously did it when you changed the stench to that rose smell."

"So I really did that?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes, you did. This is your mindscape, you control everything here. The reason it looked like it does is because your subconscious created it from all of your depressive feelings that you bottled up at times and wore that fake smile." Kyu said. "Concentrate, think of a place that you would love for your mindscape to be. What it looks like, how it feels and the smells. It can be anything, your imagination is your only limit."

Taking a few moments to think about what she wanted Naruto closed her eyes tightly thinking about what she would love for her special place with Kyu to be. She thought of a lush forest with a beautiful clearing and a small cabin. There would even be a small lake with a small boat that they could ride on as well as a small swing set next to the cabin.

"Very good kit." Kyu purred in the young girl's ear making her eyes shoot open to take in what happened. Climbing out of the woman's lap Naruto looked around with Kyu following closely behind.

"It really worked and it's so beautiful." Naruto breathed out in wonder.

"I'm very proud of you, for you to get this on your first try is nothing short of amazing." Kyu said giving a beaming smile filled with awe and pride at the short blonde.

"Thank you!" Naruto cried hugging the redhead tightly. Reaching down Kyu hugged the girl back.

"Kit...we do need to talk about something important." Kyu said after a few moments as she led the blonde to a fallen log next to the cabin that was the perfect size for a two or three person bench and sat the two down on it.

"What is it?" Naruto asked while growing a little nervous. She hated when adults said something like that, it always meant trouble.

"Not always kit, but this could be depending how you see my suggestion." Kyu sighed, "I want to talk about your future with the village."

"What future?" Naruto sighed, "I...They won't accept me, I'm beginning to think they never will."

"Naruto-chan...I'm so sorry, I know part of this is my fault." Kyu sighed, "I don't think it is a good idea to stay in the village. I can teach you a lot but the village will only serve to try and break down anything good that may happen to you. I want you to leave this village and I will help you learn everything you need to not only survive but to be happy. We will find a place that you truly fit in."

"If I leave I can't become a shinobi though." Naruto sighed.

"If being a shinobi is truly what you want I can help you learn some skills and help you learn from books and scrolls. You don't need to be in this village to become a ninja though, heck you can even become a guard for the fire daimyo himself if you wanted." Kyu said ruffling the blonde's hair. "You can even let your hair grow long if you want while we travel."

"Won't I be marked as a missing nin?" Naruto asked as she grew a little fearful at the answer to that question.

"How can you be a missing nin if you don't hold at least a genin rank in their ninja forces." Kyu asked making the blonde smile a bit.

"If your with me I guess I can try." Naruto said as the redhead smiled encouragingly at her.

"Naruto-chan, you can do anything you put your mind to." Kyu said, "But if you are sure about doing this you should leave immediately."

"How if I'm stuck in here?" Naruto asked as she realized she had no idea how to get out of her own mindscape.

"That's the easy part Kit," Kyu whispered leaning close to Naruto, there faces just inches apart. After a few moments the redhead leaned in closer tilting her head a bit kissing the blonde's forehead. "All you have to do is wake up."

Gasping deeply Naruto bolted upright to find herself sitting on a pile of trash in a dumpster. Wrinkling her nose she sighed as she felt a small weight on top of her head. Disgusted and half afraid of what she would find she reached up to pull it off to find that it was a banana peel making her sigh in annoyance and disgust.

Thinking about what Kyu said the blonde realized that maybe she should leave, it was something that she thought about several times before when she felt her worse. She could just never bring herself to do it though as Konoha was her home, it was all she ever knew and if she left she would be giving up on her dream of becoming Hokage.

"Kit, you will never grow strong while you are here." Kyu's voice sounded in the blonde's head startling her for a moment before Naruto recognized it.

"Is that you Kyu?" Naruto asked, happy that she could hear the fox when awake like this.

"Of course it is kit but don't talk out loud like that, you will make people think you are crazy." Kyu said, her voice a little playful. "When you want to say something to me just think it and direct it towards me. You don't have to direct it to me now because you still don't know how to shield your thoughts but it will be good practice to get in while you do learn."

'Okay.' Naruto thought as she followed the redhead's instructions yet again. 'Kyu-chan, this has been my home for so long, where will I go if I do leave?"

'To find happiness Kit, and don't tell me you are happy here because I know better.' Kyu said, ''We can go to Kiri, Suna or just wonder around the fire nation learning things as we go.'

'How will I get out of Konoha though? I doubt I can just sneak out.' Naruto sighed mentally. She knew that it would be next to impossible to just waltz out of the village as the guards didn't like her much and even if they did she doubted they would just let her leave with Kyu sealed inside her.

'I'm proud of you kit for thinking of something like that but your problem is still easily solved.' Kyu said, 'Just create a shadow clone and distract the guards long enough for you to sneak out.'

'I'll try.' Naruto said climbing out of the dumpster and hurried across town while trying to avoid anyone. She knew where the biggest crowds of people would be at night since they would be near bars or heading home from them as she was sure it was pretty late. Sticking to the shadows she carefully ran through the back alleys most of the way while almost running into a couple people here and there but her luck thankfully held.

When she finally arrived at the gate she stayed back while taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. Following Kyu's instructions Naruto created two different shadow clones and hurried away from them. One of them stayed there while the other clone went the other direction heading to the little guard outpost. Thankfully the gates hadn't been shut yet so it wasn't as late as the blonde thought which she was thankful for.

Watching from her perch in a tree hiding in the foliage of the changing leaves she saw one of the two guards leave to investigate the chakra spike. The guard found the Naruto clone waiting and gave chase after it after it stuck it's tongue out and ran.

The second guard was grumbling and if the original blonde didn't know better she would have thought that he was sleeping and just woke up. The second clone walked up to the guard who turned to glare at it. The original Naruto smirked as well as shake her head as the guard jumped over the counter and stomped toward the clone menacingly. Flicking off the guard the clone turned and hurried away with the clone running a couple steps after it giving the original Naruto time to run out of the open gate though she noticed the guard stop running but his attention still on where the clone went while yelling obscenities at it.

'Good job kit, keep running though until you get a decent ways from Konoha just in case someone is coming back from a mission or someone saw you sneak out.' Kyu said, proud that the blonde pulled it off. It was a simple ploy that most anyone should have caught on to immediately. It was sad that the two didn't in a way, it didn't speak much for the guards skills and abilities but Kyu wasn't complaining. It was because of their laziness, bigotry and stupidity that the blonde was able to escape so easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How did you like the new version so far? Better or worse? Please make sure to let me know as the more reviews I get letting me know which of my stories is more popular lets me know which ones to work on more. That is why this, New Whirlpool's rewrite is at the top of the list right now because it seems some people really liked it so thank you all so much. If you have any suggestions to make the story better let me know and if possible I'll try to work it in the story sometime if it will fit.

Next chapter will be a small time jump as Naruto arrives in Tanzaku as she heads south on the start of her new journey. While there she will meet some new friends and learn new life skills which will help her in the future as a shinobi even if it first it may seem completely unconnected. All this before she sets off again farther south where she will find a new port village where she finds an interesting Inn. The nature of her job will be different from what it was originally but she will still be working there and she won't be trusted by some very well at first while others will trust her. Of course they will think that she is a he until the learn the truth but that is for then. Later Days. (Sorry, was watching Weekenders and just had to put that there.)


End file.
